


Once in a while

by SarineCassius



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while, when they look at each other, they can see each other's hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a while

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De vez en cuando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131789) by [SarineCassius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius). 



Sometimes, when the rain crashes against his window and leaves him sleepless, he likes to think she has insomnia too, and that she plays with her gorgeous hair while trying to sleep.

Once in a while, when loneliness eats her alive, she likes to think he is with her and that they both share the same sorrow, the same pain...

Once in a while, they look at each other in the halls and they throw offensive words to each other so they can hide from their own feelings

Once in while, in the comforting safety of her office, Lisa feels that she needs him, that neither the hospital nor she would be what they are now without him

Once in a while, House believes (because his heart can feel it) he belongs to her, even when they don't comfort each other, even if their lips don't touch, even if their bodies don't become one in the bedroom's intimacy

Once in a while, they both understand they are meant for each other and taht it doesn't really matter if life separates them, because they will always be toghether

Once in a while, looking at the starry night, they both whisper the other's name with a fervant hope of being heard growing in their chests.

And every whisper goes away silently, hurrying the dawn, for maybe, only maybe, that day will be the day they get their so longed kiss, that kiss they believe unreachable... a kiss that for destiny is just one more on the waiting list...


End file.
